The Reborn Homunculi
by senju
Summary: What if each of the Homunculi were reborn in humans, who would they choose as a vessel and what if they hated their brother Wrath what would they do to him.


Disclaimer- I do not own fullmetal alchemist or FMA Brotherhood.

It was a quiet day in Resembool when suddenly an explosion down the road made Winry Rockbell, a girl with big blue eyes and yellow hair fall down and drop the automail leg she was working on.

"Winry Rockbell, where are you!" It was a yell full of menace.

She heard more yelling and explosions and when she looked out of the window she saw a boy with long spiky green hair and he was wearing a blue army overcoat with a gun in his hand.

"Winry Rockbell I am here on business from Edward Elric but if you don't come out I'll execute more people!"

She saw he was dead serious as he pointed his gun at a child and fired missing the boy only by a few inches.

"My next shot won't miss and you know what will happen then don't you Miss Rockbell."

Winry burst through the door and ran up to the soldier.

"Ok I am here don't hurt anyone else please, so what did Ed need?"

The soldier started to laugh. "Hahaha, you actually thought that puny alchemist sent me here, girly, I am a Homunculus named Envy, Ahahaha!"

Winry started to tremble as envy took out a red stone from his pocket and held it in front of Winry.

"You should eat this now or the townsfolk will have to die."

She saw the man was completely serious as she took the red stone and as she put it into her mouth it turned to liquid and slipped down her throat.

Winry started to gag. "Ugh what is that stuff."

Envy smirked. "What you just ate was the philosopher's stone from our brother, sloth, and you will take his place, hahaha!"

As Winry lost consciousness she was caught by Envy and he disappeared. In the country of Xing to the far east of Amestris a prince named Lin Yao was sleeping in a tree.

"Young master Lin," When Lin, a boy with black hair and yellow eyes looked down he saw Lan Fan, girl with brown eyes and black hair was standing there. "The choices for your advisors are here to see you."

"Ok, ok I will be right there."

As he got out of the tree a dark skinned man was standing behind Lan Fan.

"Are you Lin Yao and Lan fan?" The dark skinned man had red eyes and silver hair.

"You are the state Alchemist killer, known as Scar, correct." Asked Lan Fan. "Prince, run he has the twisted Homunculus pow-."

Scar suddenly grabbed Lan Fan by the neck and shoved a red stone into her mouth and threw her to the ground.

"I was previously Scar but now I am Gluttony, now it is your turn Lin Yao, or should I say Greed."

While Scar was moving towards Lin a red light started to flash behind Scar and when they looked they saw that Lan Fan's left arm was becoming normal again and she had an ouroboros tattoo under her neck.

"Lin Yao we need greed back for our plans will you become one with greed again?" Lin Suddenly had a headache and lost control of his body as Greed was reborn from in his psyche.

"Don't you dare touch my possessions." Lin's body suddenly became a grayish color with red lines on it and he charged.

"Sorry Greed but you will not oppose our quest." It was Lan Fan whose nails shot out and stabbed him in the chest.

"L-Lan Fan how could do this?"

"I am now Lust, get the other Homunculi together we now move to central."

Back in central Fuhrer king Bradley was getting the news of the attacks and was suddenly shaken by an explosion.

"Report what is the situation call the outside now?"

"Sir five people of unknown origin have attacked the outside wall, no no don't come near me no."

The radio went to static as Bradley sliced his desk in half.

"Send all troops to get the citizens indoors, and call the Fullmetal, strong arm, and the flame alchemist to help."

His soldiers saluted and Bradley walked out to meet his enemies.

"Ho ho, well if it isn't my brothers and sisters what's the occasion?" Bradley asked unconcerned.

"Your death, brother!"

Scar charged towards Bradley only to be shot by LT. Riza Hawkeye, a gorgeous woman with yellow hair and brown eyes, followed by a kid, a tall man with no hair except for a tiny bit on his forehead, and a dark haired serious looking man.

"You will not take another step towards the fuhrer homunculi." Yelled Mustang

"Sloth get the gunner girl and bring her here." Said Greed

Winry suddenly appeared in front of the alchemists and punched Riza in the stomach and Winry and Riza disappeared in an instant and reappeared back by the other homunculi.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye will complete the homunculi by becoming Pride."

Scar then put a red stone into her mouth and a red light started to flash until a giant golden transmutation circle shone around the human homunculi.

"My foolish children did you think you could do anything you wanted to in my country?" it was a booming voice that shook the homunculi to their very cores.

"F-father you are alive." It was Envy who fell to the ground and disappeared.

All of the human homunculi's marks started to disappear and they fell unconscious.

It has been two hours since the isolated incident and the victims have been resting in the infirmary and Bradley was in a cavern underneath the central command post.

"Father how are the traitors doing?"

"They are very tasty and they will be reborn after they will learn their lessons soon enough but greed on the other hand has not been returned yet."


End file.
